Ame
by BLAYNK
Summary: a one shot to my other story Begining. Yuuki and the Kazekage have just been married, What happens now? lemony goodness for newly weds.


"So…" Yuuki swung her arms as she turned slowly in her new bedroom she shared with her new husband. "What do we do now?" sure she knew what a married couple did. But they hadn't even kissed yet. And even if this guy was a year younger than her father would have been—he was still dangerously sexy.

"Depends." The Kazekage said as he watched his new wife from the bed. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. What do married couples normally do?" She was actually curious to know what couples did altogether. She had never had a boyfriend or anything like that.

"Well, they normally spend time together at first." He glanced at the clock. The little ceremony took longer than expected—he didn't know that Temari had went out and bought the traditional kimono for Yuuki to wear, even if it was a different color than normal. "I thought you said you didn't like tradition though." He was surprised to see a blush on her delicate features.

"What's your name?" She said suddenly turning towards him. Stopping her spinning to walk towards the bed. "It's funny that I don't know."

"Ame." He glanced at her as he had been looking at the ceiling.

"As in rain?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yes." He knew most people found his name funny—after all he was born in the middle of a desert and he was the Kage of Suna…a place that hardly ever got rain.

"That's somewhat…cute." She giggled as she joined him on the bed.

"You think it's cute?" He looked at her in interest. She was definitely different.

"Um…" She blushed again. She leaned forwards and gentle pecked his lips, not even for a full second. He then realized that she had absolutely no experience with boys, she was still technically a child after all.

"If you're uncomfortable then you don't have to do anything." He slightly smiled at her. It had been a long time since he had shown this much emotion—if not ever.

"I know." She had curled up in a ball beside him, peeking shyly over her knees. "you do know that Namikaze's…we only have one partner for life right."

He looked at her realization dawning on his face. She had made this choice because she needed to be safe, and with that he would become her mate for life, he knew that Minato had been overprotective of Kushina but the fact that it might be because he loved her more than anything else and the fact if she died he'd be alone for the rest of his life had never crossed his mind.

"I know that now." He said offering his hand to her. She was afraid that he wouldn't be nice to her. Although it was in the conditions. He was known for being a little cruel at times. "Come here."

She hesitantly took his hand, being guided to straddle his waist. Once there she sat in his lap. She blushed as his hands gently caressed her thin arms. He leaned in and captured her soft lips in his and they continued to kiss. Pulling back for breath he set his forehead against hers.

"You're okay with this then." Ame smiled gently at her and once again started to kiss her, licking her plump bottom lip. As she gasped he took the chance to gently slip his tongue in her sweet cavern and explore her mouth.

After a few seconds she moved her tongue against his and opened her eyes at the sensation that ran down her spine. The dark eyes of the man who was doing things to her no one else had ever done was looking gently at her.

As she shifted she felt the hard bulge under her and gasped. Was that really her that was making him feel like this? She pulled back slightly, noticing how out of breath her husband was.

"Can…" she trailed off blushing again. "We…do…um…"

"If you'd like." He kissed her lips once more before trailing down her jaw to her neck. "Anything you want." He mumbled breathing in her scent.

He gently sucked down her neck making her suck in her breath and bite her bottom lip. He trailed his rough hands down her shirt and lifted it up slightly before moving back and lifting the garment over her head.

He scanned over the newly revealed skin. The black and red tattoo's that were really seals were twinned all over her midriff up under her bindings, making him notice that she was really developed for her age. He started sucking on her neck again. While he did that he quickly undid the binding's.

"you really are beautiful." He mumbled against her skin as he ran his nose down her collarbone to her breasts.

"It's not fair." She said as she looked down at him ravishing her body. He glanced up quickly as she explained herself. "I'm the only one half undressed."

He chuckled as he pulled back from her and pulled the black t-shirt and mesh undershirt off before going back to her breasts. She grinded her hips against him making him grunt in surprise.

He continued down her body kissing and licking the tattoo's as he went. Soon he was at her pants. He looked at her face as she nodded hesitantly. He had pushed her down onto her back during his exploration of her small body.

Her pants were discarded—as well as her panties. He stared in adoration as he hovered over her nude body. He noticed the more he stared the more she blushed—and he was sure that her face was past the colour of his youngest sons hair colour.

"What?" she asked looking away from him.

"Nothing, just looking. Am I not aloud to?" he asked dawning a smirk. She just huffed and looked back at him.

"Well?" she went to move her arms across her chest but he stopped her. Pinning her arms above her head.

He leaned down and captured her lips. He let go of her hands and shed the rest of his own clothing. When they were both fully naked he sat up and looked down at her. He took her small body in his arms and nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent.

"Ready?" He asked feeling the wetness on his stomach.

"Y-yes." She put her arms around her neck and slid down his length as he slamed her downwards causing her to bury her head in is neck and her nails to dig into his back.

"Shh." He ran his hands up and down her back. It wa hard not to just start pounding her into the bed beneath them. It would be so easy, but he wanted her to trust him. That was one thing he hadn't had with his first wife. After all he had cheated n his first wife multiple times. "Relax."

Her breathing slowed a bit, as she gripped his hips with her thighs and pressed her body against his. It was different contrast. He noticed that although there was the hint of muscle through out her body, it was still really soft.

His body was hard and well trained and as they started moving against each other, both noticing that although she was a whole lot smaller than he was they fit perfectly against each other.

"Faster." She groaned as the pleasure was overriding her body. She kissed and sucked his neck. As he gently set her on the bed and continued to thrust into the tight heat of her core. "Ame…"she whispered as he hit a certain spot making her see white. "Add…chakra." She had already started directing chakra to her nether regions.

"Wha…" he was cut off as he groaned as he felt her chakra rush to where he hit. He added chakra to his thrusts and felt as the two chakra sources hit each other it became a hundred times more pleasurable.

"I'm…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence as she bit onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder as she came, clenching his cock and milking him for all his worth. "Ame…" she nuzzled the neck of the man on top of her petite body.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly.

"Again?" she asked clenching around him—making him begin to harden for the second time.

"I understand why everyone says Namikaze's have great stamina." He smiled down at her as he lifted some of his weight of off her—only to be flipped.


End file.
